Krakens and Dragons
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Victarion reaches Dany, and she introduces him to her dragons. Will he be able to become one of the heads of the dragon she had been looking for? .:OneShot:.


I wrote this so long ago I almost forgot its existence. I hope its enjoyable. Leave reviews and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: ASOIAF belongs to George Martin.

* * *

 _ **Krakens and Dragons**_

Dany just couldn't believe her eyes and ears. There he was, an acclaimed Greyjoy captain, down on one knee, offering her all his ships to deliver her and her army safely to Westeros' lands. And she knew for a fact that Dorne would welcome her with open arms and more powerful man and weapons. She could go home. She could claim her Iron Throne. She could finally assume the role of rightful queen.

"That's a very generous offer, Captain Greyjoy. And what does king Greyjoy demands in return?"

"Euron can demand a lot of things, Your Grace, but I say you should leave him with nothing."

That statement amused her.

"Oh. But what about you, captain? Shall I also give you nothing?"

"You would give me freedom from my brother."

Dany straightened her eyes. She knew that look on his face. It was quite similar to Daario's when they first met. But Victarion Greyjoy was much more than Daario Naharis would ever be, that even she had to admit. He wasn't handsome on the conventional way, but he was strong and rough in all the right places. His hands were calloused, showing he was a man that never left the hard work for his crew. He had courage. Dany approved it all. There was just one last thing she had to test before she accepted him on her court. He would have to pass the test Prince Quentyn Martell had failed. She got up from her throne, holding her dress as she descended the steps to where he kneeled.

"Rise and follow me, Victarion of the House Greyjoy. Show me how worthy you really are."

Her words lit a fire on his eyes that she couldn't help but enjoy. The dragon had three heads, and that was what she was looking for.

As they walked through complicated corridors, Victarion started to assimilate some details he hadn't on the throne room. Daenerys's hair was too short. More and more, he could hear the sound of something he assumed to be a dragon's roar.

"Your dragon burned you." The sound of his voice startled even him. What was meant to be a thought ended up being spoken.

"Yes. But I am a Targaryen. I cannot be burnt."

That was something quite interesting to be considered. She, as the Mother of Dragons, was immune to their fire. Even so, she was willing to take him to where the dragons were. She wanted him to prove he could live with the creatures. He felt like laughing. For the Drowned God, he wanted to pass her test!

Looking back, she saw that new light in his eyes. A fiery determination she never before saw in a man's eyes.

"Prince Quentyn, of the House Martell was killed by my dragons. Neither Viseryon nor Rhaegal accepted him as a rider."

"Your dragon accepted you easily?"

She chuckled.

"No, he didn't. It took me weeks to convince him. However, Drogon is the wildest of my dragons. I believe the other two will accept willingly who they consider worthy of them."

"And you're seeking for the other two riders."

She only nodded.

"The Targaryen Dragon has three heads, captain. And I brought into life three dragons. It would be lovely if there were other two Targaryen, but I'm the last one."

Victarion pondered everything she said. That was his final probation. He would die or leave the place on the back of a dragon. In both options, he would forever be free of the arrogant Euron.

"Your Grace, if I meet the same fate the Martell kid found, would you at least promise me one thing?"

"If it's something on my power."

"I used to see things differently, but the voyage that led me here changed a few concepts on my mind. Euron cannot rule the Iron Islands. When you are sat on the Iron Throne, could you strip him from his power and place my niece, Asha, on the chair is rightful That made a smile crept on Dany's face. A man who could respect a woman. That was something one didn't see every day.

"Before, you didn't consider woman worthy." She stated.

"In the Iron Islands no one does, Your Grace."

"Well, I'm changing that."

And he believed her when she said that.

By this time, the roars were the loudest they could get. Dany opened the door and Victarion's eyes met the most dangerous view a man could face in his life. Three powerful dragons, fighting for pieces of burned meat. The black was the largest of the three, but the other two were as magnificent as he was.

He didn't hesitate to take the first step in. As he had already realized, both results would give him the freedom he now seemed to seek so desperately. Live or die, he was a free man again.

The dragons stopped were they were doing to look at the invader. Drogon immediately flew to where Dany was, as if the sudden appearance of the man could put her in danger. She smiled at him. Drogon might be wild and violent, but he recognized her as his mother. That was more than enough for her.

Viseryon and Rhaegal looked intently at Victarion. They smelled and watched him carefully. This unknown man didn't have anything in common with the last invader. That one was weak, they had sensed that, reason why they killed him without thinking twice. But this one was strong. Viseryon roared to the sky, letting his flames colour with orange and red the bright blue. Victarion didn't even flinch. If it was for one of them to choose him, he couldn't show any weakness. When you made peace with the fact you might die, fear seemed like a futile feeling.

Viseryon looked back at him, and flew away. That human was no fun. At least the other one had the decency to be afraid. A prey with no fear wasn't a decent prey. Rhaegal, on the other hand, remained staring at Victarion. For him, it was quite interesting that he showed no fear. A fearless human? Just like their mother.

He approached Victarion and roared loudly quite close to the man's face. Now, Victarion feared the worse, but stood on his place, not backing down. And that was enough to Rhaegal. Closing his giant mouth, he approached Victarion. The Greyjoy interpreted the gesture as acceptance. And it had to be it, right? What else would a dragon refrain from swallowing you, if not to say he was accepting your presence?

With extra caution, he touched the green dragon. Rhaegal allowed it, and folded his legs so the human could climb on his back.

Dany couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Rhaegal accepted the Greyjoy. The ruthless Rhaegal had accepted a rider.

When Victarion sat, Rhaegal let a loud roar escape his throat and spread his wings to fly. As the world disappeared from sight, Victarion realized flying was as pleasant as sailing. He laughed. Euron was doomed. He would finally have a proper revenge.

Soon, a dark shadow was flying alongside them, and he glimpsed Daenerys smiling at him. He had passed her test. He was now like her – a Dragon Rider.

"I take your offer, captain. I'll let you sail me back to Westeros if you promise to place on your ships as many people as possible."

He nodded.

"As many as we can fit, Your Grace."

Her smile got larger.

"You can now place your niece on her chair by yourself."

She listened to his powerful laugh.

"Oh, no, the Seastone Chair shall be mine."

She nodded and let Drogon fly faster than his green brother. Two heads down, one to go. Maybe Westeros was the land where she would find the third, and it was there where she intended to go next, led by the Greyjoy that had earned the trust of Rhaegal.

A Kraken on a Dragon.


End file.
